1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector assembly, more particularly to a connector assembly for an upright shaft of a beach umbrella.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional connector assembly 1 is used for connecting a lower shaft portion and a hollow upper shaft portion of an upright shaft of a beach umbrella. The lower shaft portion 12 extends in an axial direction and is adapted to be secured to a support (not shown) The lower shaft portion 12 has an upwardly opened annular end portion 121, and a radial hole 122 formed therethrough. The upper shaft portion 11 is adapted to carry a stretchable canopy (not shown) thereon, and has a downwardly opened annular end portion 112 and a radial hole 111 formed therethrough. The conventional connector assembly 1 includes a resilient leaf spring 123 with two opposite ends 124, and an engagement tongue fixed thereon proximate to one end thereof. An intermediate portion of the leaf spring 123 is pressed downward relative to the lower shaft portion 12 in such a manner that the opposite ends 124 of the leaf spring 123 are inserted into and frictionally engage an inner surface of the upwardly opened annular end portion 121 while the engagement tongue 125 protrudes outwardly of the radial hole 122. The downwardly opened annular end portion 112 of the upper shaft portion 11 defines an inner circumferential wall of a dimension slightly larger than an outer circumference of the upwardly opened annular end portion 121 of the lower shaft portion 12 so that the upper shaft portion 11 can be brought in the axial direction to connect with the lower shaft portion 12 in such a manner that the engagement tongue 125 also protrudes outwardly of the radial hole 111, thereby preventing disengagement in the axial direction.
A disadvantage of the conventional connector assembly resides in that, since the upper and lower shaft portions are connected to each other solely by the engagement tongue, wobbling of the upper and lower shaft portions relative to each other may occur in the event of a strong wind.